Royal Love
by X-xColvoyX-x
Summary: Prince Edward has just gotten out of a relationship with his latest fiance. And it's up to Carlise to pick a new bride for him. what happens when it turns out to be a commoner who thinks that Edward is a selfish prince. please review!
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of Forks was a magnificent Kingdom that was ruled by vampires. It was also ruled by an honest and a honorable king. Carlisle ruled the lands with strict rules and reasonable taxes making him the King that could never be overthrown. He had a beautiful queen who showed much love and compassion towards everyone that she had come to know. Her name was Esme the beautiful woman who ruled by the side of her husband. They also had children that they had come to know and love who ruled as princes and princesses along with their parents.

Jasper was one of their children who was married to Alice the quiet twosome who never speak to anyone but themselves. They are known to be unnatural because of the way they remain silent when around the commoners. Rosalie is another one of their children who tends to be on the spoiled side along with her husband Emmett. They are known to be sort of the ones who treat the commoners like trash but they are set straight by their parents. The last child is Edward the only one that hasn't married because he hasn't found the right one.

Carlisle has tried to find suitable lovers for him but they never seemed to be noticed by Edward they weren't his type. All the lovers were blonde they all seemed to be unnoticed the whole time they were with him. They counted him as uninterested and completely rude causing them to leave angry and frustrated. But they still seemed to be in love with him an the rest of the family when they left the household. Carlisle had almost given up hope on his son, but he still wanted to try and see if he could find him the right partner…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 _Chosen_

Bella sat in her room brushing her plain jane brown hair that seemed to rest on her chest as she took her time preparing it. She looked at herself in the mirror that seemed to captivate her image given her a picture of herself. Her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to go on forever deep in to her soul. Her heart shaped face that caught the sights of many men which confused her. She felt herself as not as pretty as the men of the village told her she was.

Today was the day that King Carlisle was going to chose another bride to be for prince Edward. She found it pointless since he never showed any interest in any of the young girls that seemed to show interest in him. "Bella hurry before we are late!" her father yelled.

He knocked on her door before entering without being properly invited in with her permission.

"Dad you don't just barge in to a girls room" she yelled.

"Oh don't complain we are about to be late to the town meeting with the King" he explained.

"Ok ok I'm ready now, so now we can go" she replied annoyed.

He walked out with her on his heels as they walked down the stairs and out the door. They walked in to the street where crowds of people that had already flooded the streets walking towards the main square. She lost her father after a few minutes of walking but it didn't matter since they were going to the same destination. She walked on minding her own business before she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her turn around startled revealing her best friend behind her.

She squealed with glee "Angela!" before jumping her friend with a hug.

Angela hugged her best friend holding her close to her body hoping that she wouldn't fall backwards from the weight of her friend.

"Hello to you to Bella" she gasped the more Bella squeezed her windpipe. Bella let her go "Oh sorry I got a little to excited there" she blushed turning crimson red

.

"Don't worry about" she said looking over Bella's shoulder "Hey lets get going or we won't be able to see the platform again".

Angela grabbed her hand before sprinting through the crowd of people with ease since there were huge gaps in the crowds. Bella was being dragged along like she was a rag doll hoping that she wouldn't fall flat on her face like she always did. She hit numerous people getting elbowed in the ribs a few times from accidentally bumping in to a few villagers rather hard. They made it to the crowd with expert time getting a good spot in the front instead of the back this time. Luckily the meeting hadn't started yet giving them time to catch their breathes after running all the way here.

"So who do you think he will choose this time around?" she asked.

"Hmm probably another blonde female like they always do" Bella answered bored.

"Well there is that but why can't you be optimistic about instead of being all doom and gloom" she snorted.

Bella looked at her friend "So Angela are you hoping to be chosen by the king?" she asked raising a brow.

Angela looked at her friend in astonishment before blushing bright red as if embarrassed that she even felt that way about the situation.

"Yea I guess it would be nice if I got picked but what about you huh? What if they were to pick you?" she tried to fight back.

Bella thought about it before she answered "Well I don't know but I know that its not going to be me because I heard he only likes blondes any way" she explained.

Angela frowned but before she could speak the sounds of trumpets tuned her out as the king made his appearance on stage along with his wife. Their beauty drawing the eyes of everyone in front of them. Bella looked at Carlisle noticing how beautiful he looked with his wife on his as if they were angels sent down from heaven. Angela seemed as speechless as the other villagers that surrounded her Bella seeming to be the only sane one.

The king stepped forward to speak "Hello my fellow villagers today yet another girl will be chosen to have the opportunity to marry my son prince Edward. Their have been many before now who have tried and failed but today I'm hoping that it will be different. I have chosen a girl who, I think, might be the rightful candidate for him. It took a lot of searching but it prevailed in the end" he explained.

The villagers looked around looking for the potential bride to be, fathers hoping that it would be their daughters. Carlisle looked upon the crowd searching for her noticing her amongst the crowd before smiling. Bella saw a breathtaking smile appear on the kings face causing her heart rate to go through the roof. The king shushed the crowd before they started trying to guess who the young woman was going to be.

"Ok the young girl that I have chosen is…….Isabella Swan!!" he announced.

The villagers gasped looking towards the front of the square spotting her beside Angela. Bella had shock written on her face as her heart dropped in her chest causing her to be paralyzed. Her world had come crumbling down in the instant that he called her name. she heard her dads voice as the crowd started whispering amongst themselves but she couldn't hear them. Everything tuned out for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts only allowing one thought to enter her mind.

"I'm going to be a Bride!!!!!!!" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The Castle

Angela shook her friends shoulder trying to get a reaction out of her but she seemed that she didn't want to budge.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked.

"What name did he say?" Bella asked

.

Angela looked at her friend in shock as she noticed that Bella might have been overreacting just a tad.

"Umm he said yours Bella" she answered confused.

Before Bella could answer the king stepped in "Bella would you care to join us up on the platform?" he asked.

She didn't think when she walked up to the platform keeping a straight face making sure that she wouldn't lose her mind. At least her limbs seemed to functioning well as she reached he platform going up the stairs up to it. She kept walking until she stopped in front of Carlisle and Esme as they looked up and down approving what they saw in front of them. Bella hadn't seemed to gather up the pieces of her mind that seemed to have been shattered by the King and his wife. The realization hit her hard as she mentally broke down inside hoping that she wasn't doing the same on the outside.

A smile crept on to her face as she decided to accept her fate that she was getting in over her head. But that didn't seem to bother the royal couple that stood before her waiting for a response out of her. She noticed that they were waiting for her to introduce herself to them.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan" she said bowing before them.

They looked at her "Hello Isabella I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" the king introduced.

The guards at the bottom of the platform started to disperse the crowd of villagers that had gathered for today's announcement. Bella watched the crowd leave before returning her focus on the two beautiful creature that stood before her.

"Well Isabella it seems that its time for us to be heading on to the castle" Esme explained.

Bella looked at her nodding following them to a carriage that was parked behind the platform. The driver opened the door helping them in to the carriage showing the at most of loyalty to them. He returned to his seat getting adjusted before setting off in to the forest that led to the castle.

"So Isabella will you need anything when we get to the castle" Carlisle asked.

"Oh you can call me Bella and yes I might need clothing if I'm going to stay with you" Bella replied.

"Oh don't worry you will provided with clothes when we get home" Esme answered.

"Umm well then that's all that I needed" Bella said.

Carlisle and Esme sat there in surprise that she did not want anything with the exception of clothing. The rest of the girls requested that they be waited on hand and foot running the servants crazy around the kingdom. She was the only girl that only needed the essentials instead of things that would cost a fortune. Esme felt that this girl might be the one that Edward would need to change his life for the better. She was tired of him being alone and Carlisle felt the same as her about the situation.

Bella left an impression on him that made him think that she was the right choice as well but her strong will might prove to be fatal. He smiled at her hearing her heart rate start racing fast then it had before. Esme looked out the window in to the forest looking at the beauty of it. Bella looked out the window opposite of Esme's. She also saw the beauty of the forest seeing many animals peer out of the brush before running off in fear. She was confused why would they run at the sight of the carriage becoming a mystery to her.

She looked through the window above the kings head seeing the castle come into view making her heart slow down back to its even beat.

"Looks like we have arrived" Carlisle spoke up.

"Oh Bella your going to love it here" Esme smiled.

She looked up at the castle seeing how massive it was compared to when she saw it from a distance. It was white causing it to glow in the sunlight the more she stared at it. It stood over a large area of land making her feel that she was only a small speck compared to this castle. She felt so insecure about not fitting in with royalty. She walked in to the entrance staring at the enormous staircase that led in to the higher levels of the castle. Her mouth fell open in amazement that she would be living in a place so big compared to her and her fathers cottage.

She suddenly rushed by servants ready to wait her hand and foot rushing her like she was the most important thing in the world. She tried to back away but they only seemed to follow her every step.

"Miss Swan do you need anything?" one asked.

"How can I be of service Miss Swan?" asked another.

"Can I get you anything Miss" a woman asked.

Bella stared at them scared out of her mind she thought they were going to hurt her. She backed up against the wall hoping that they would leave her alone , but that didn't seem to work.

"Leave the poor girl alone" a velvet voice said.

All the servants turned around in shock that they were caught by one of the children acting out of character. Bella looked at the boy who saved her from the attack that she was now receiving from them.

Bella looked at the boy in fascination "The Prince" she whispered watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 3 The Prince

_Bella looked at the boy in fascination "The Prince" she whispered _

"Get away from her it looks like she doesn't need your help at all, so go bug my siblings now leave!" the prince demanded.

All of the servants turned around to look at him "Yes sir" they all replied before scurrying off to parts unknown.

The prince watched them off before returning his topaz eyes back to Bella who seemed to be still glued to the wall. He walked towards her slowly trying not to scare her. She stared at the god-like boy that stood before her looking at liquid topaz eyes that seemed to captivate her heart. But something seemed to off when she caught sight of his pale marble skin.

"Are you ok" he asked.

Unfortunately she was speechless so she could really answer him. He looked at her confused before he was standing directly in front of her. She looked up at him once again meeting his topaz eyes.

"I said are you ok" he said rudely.

She frowned at his rudeness "Yes I am" she replied.

"That's good, now can I ask you one question, love, who are you?" he asked still a little irritated.

She glared at him catching a hint of his irritation "My names Bella Swan" she answered.

The fact that she was glaring at him was really pissing him off because no one ever glared at him. But he did not that she was pretty for a human even if she was irritated at him as well. He noticed her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to captivate his attention. Her heart shaped face and slightly pale skin made her even more beautiful. He tried to hide his emotions from her putting on the same irritated look that she had.

He caught sight of her glare while also looking at her clothes noticing that she wasn't royalty meaning that she could be the help.

"Are you the new maid?" he asked pointing at her clothes.

Her mouth dropped open in shock "No! I'm you new fiancé you asshole" she growled crossing her arms over her chest.

He burst out laughing tilting his head back letting his laugh fill her ears, to her is sounded like an angel laugh at her. She became even more angry at him getting ready to yell at him before she saw Carlisle walk in to the room.

"Actually Edward she's telling the truth, she really is your new fiancé son" he explained joining them.

Edward stopped laughing staring at his father in shock before looking at back Bella. She still had the frown on her face from when he had angered her just moments ago. Suddenly he felt guilty that he had made fun of her by degrading her.

"See I was telling you the truth prince Edward" she snapped.

"Well how was I supposed to know that" he snapped back glaring at her.

"Well I expected that you would believe me" she snarled.

"Shut up woman! How was I supposed to know no one informed me that I was getting a new fiancé!" he yelled looking from Bella to Carlisle.

Bella cringed slightly after being yelled at backing away a little bit watching the prince turn his attention to the king. She backed away slightly hoping that both of them wouldn't notice that she was leaving. They were to busy arguing to notice that she had left the room and had asked a maid to show her to her room.

"Well I was going to tell you when you got back, but I couldn't find you" Carlisle informed him.

"I came in through the front door" Edward replied.

"Oh then why didn't you come to me as soon as you got in?" Carlisle asked.

"Because the servants were attacking her so I helped her out" Edward answered.

"Ok, then why were you so rude to her if you didn't know who she was" Carlisle asked before looking around.

"I saw her clothes and thought she was the help so I asked her if she was new" Edward answered truthfully.

"Oh ok, but that doesn't excuse you of your actions earlier, and besides do you know where Bella went?" the king asked.

Edward looked around noticing that the girl he had been utterly rude to had suddenly disappeared out of the blue. He didn't even hear her leave and on the other hand he couldn't hear her thoughts either which confused beyond so many levels.

"Can you hear her thoughts, Edward" Carlisle asked with concern on his face.

Edward shook his head meaning that he hadn't heard a word of her thoughts while they were arguing then he saw one of the maids walk in.

"Diana did you happen to see a young woman walk out of here?" Edward solemnly asked her.

She looked at him "Yes, I did she asked me to show her where she would be staying and I had Angela take her up to her room" she answered bowing her head while answering him.

"Thank you" he said nodding his head towards her.

She silently blush "Your welcome master" she replied before walking away.

Carlisle was shocked that Bella had managed to leave and go find her room in such a short time without him or Edward noticing. He wondered if she could be the one that his son would chose to be his wife after a long time of looking. But the one thing he worried about was that what if Edward wouldn't let her in. Edward listened to his fathers thoughts silently as they stood there for what seemed to be forever but only lasted a few minutes.

Edward started to leave "Where are you going" Carlisle asked.

He looked back " I'm going to talk to Alice" he replied before walking off to the west wing of the castle.

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does_

_A.N Please review or I cant update anymore chapters for your entertainment so please review!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 4 Alice

_He looked back "I'm going to talk to Alice" he replied before walking off to the west wing of the castle._

Edward walked down the long hallway that led down to Alice and Jasper's room. The hallway was full of windows allowing the sun to touch his body making him feel slightly warm. His skin sparkled as it was bathed in the sunlight making him look supernatural. When he reached their room it suddenly opened revealing Alice.

"Hi Edward, I was expecting you" she said as peppy as ever.

"I guess you know why I'm here then?" he asked.

'Your having problems with Bella?' her thoughts shouted at him.

He nodded as she stepped aside letting him in to the room closing the door behind them. Alice watched her brother as they sat down at her table that resided on her balcony. They sat down sitting in the sunlight allowing them feel a little bit more human.

"Five minutes she's in the house you're already having problems with your fiancé" Alice asked disappointed in her brother.

"Well I got the wrong impression of her and I degraded her by calling her the help" he explained.

She looked at him "And yet you didn't think to ask any other besides if she was the help?" she asked.

"No, because that's all I wanted to know" he answered pointing his nose in to the air.

"Wow Edward, no wonder she got mad at you if I was her I probably would speak to you for a while" Alice snorted.

Edward looked at her in disbelief "And why would I care if she didn't speak to me after what I just did" he replied.

"She's your fiancé, you shouldn't just ignore her like some common villager" she snapped.

"But she is a common villager" Edward pointed out.

"Well not anymore she's going to become royalty if you marry her" Alice explained.

Edward looked at his sister noticing that she was telling the truth, Bella was going to be royalty if he married her. But if he were to reject her she would go back to her original life and he would have to go through this situation all over again. And the last thing he needed was to have to deal with one more with fiancé. Then again she was a stubborn girl if she only knew who she was dealing with. Before he could answer Jasper magically walked in without the slightest acknowledgement towards Edward. But the one thing that seemed to be noticeable was that he looked uneasy as he walked over to his wife.

"Alice who is that young woman that is staying in the one of the guest rooms?" he asked.

"Jazz that is Edward's new fiancé, and why is it that you ask" Alice answered questioningly inclining her head towards her brother.

Jasper finally noticed him "Oh sorry Edward, I didn't see you there you just seemed to just blend in with the room" he admitted.

Edward ignored the insult "It's ok Jasper, now what was it you were saying about my fiancé?" Edward asked.

"Oh I was walking by her room earlier and I was stunned by the emotion that she was feeling it was pure fury. It seemed who ever wanted her to get her angry had done the job quite well" Jasper explained.

Alice glared at her brother "See what you've done! Now how are you going to get this girl to fall for you huh?" Alice yelled.

Alice was telling truth through every word that she spoke to Edward. He knew it as well, he didn't mean to upset Bella he just happened to ask the wrong questions at the wrong time, oh why was he such a fool. After the words repeated themselves countless time, his mind was starting to yell at him as well the more he thought about Bella even though they did just have a fight. But suddenly his mind was interrupted by the thoughts of a certain vampire that stood before him. Edward started to hiss at Jaspers retreating form getting his attention rather quickly.

"Banish those thoughts from your head Jasper before you regret them!!" he snarled.

"Jasper what were you thinking?" Alice snapped slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, it's just that she's a human and just the smell of her makes my senses go wild" he admitted.

"Well if you mind keeping those thoughts from entering your mind, remember what Carlisle said they are not food anymore they are just simple humans that we coexist with" Edward explained angrily.

"Ok I won't think of that again" he replied sitting on his and Alice's bed.

Edward was still angry with his brother because his mind was filled with images of ways to take Bella away and just do away with her. But he tried to vanquish those kind of thoughts away from the inner folds of his mind. Though he thirsted for Bella's blood he didn't want to become the monster that he always believed to be inside of him.

"So Edward what are you going to do about the Bella situation?" Alice asked.

"I don't know my mind seems to be going insane right now" he answered.

"Oh don't worry it will heal over time" Alice joked.

But Edward didn't answered instead he started to walk away from Alice which he had never done before.

"Where are you off to this time?" she asked.

He didn't look back "To get reacquainted with a certain fiancé of mine" he answered silently smiling to himself before walking out of the room.

_A.N. Please continue to review your only adding on to the writing process plus s I need a few opinions 1. Should Edward and Bella make up or 2. Should they get in to another scrap please review if you want anymore chapters XD!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 5 A Second Chance (or so we thought)

_He didn't look back "To get reacquainted with a certain fiancé of mine" he answered silently smiling to himself before walking out of the room. _

Bella put some of her dresses in to the cabinet putting most of her belongings away so that she wouldn't have to do it later. So far all of her clothes were put away so that none of the servants wouldn't have to do it in the near future. The room was really elegant even though it wasn't near anything that Bella could ever live in. the room was pure white almost everything in the room was white making the room slightly sparkle when the sun hit the window. Sunlight turned the whole room in to a dream to where she could feel the warmness of the sun and the security of the castle.

After the fight with Prince Edward she was still pissed at him but the peaceful tranquility of the room was starting to calm her down just a bit. Never in her life had she ever been that mad before but that boy had set something off inside her the very instant that he insulted her. The room started to become less aware to Bella the more she thought of Edward in such a angered way. It was like a big nuisance that hung over her head bothering her every second it got. But she decided to ignore it now that she was alone and away from that selfish Prince that angered in such a shocking way.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door knocking her out of her little trance as she walked towards the door. She opened the door just a little bit not fully opening it. Prince Edward was standing in the doorway leaning against it one hand on the doorframe trying to act seductive. It seemed to work on Bella at first as she almost started to drool in his presence before remembering that she was mad at him.

"And what do I ask are you doing here?" Bella asked glaring at him.

He was surprised that she wasn't hypnotized by his supposedly seductive posture before putting on a innocent face "Oh um I've come to make amends with you" he replied.

"Is that so" looking at him up and down "then why, may I ask, are you standing like that?" she asked.

Edward noticed that she wasn't falling for it and stood up straight crossing his arms over his chest.

"No reason just felt like it I guess, now can I come in?" he answered rudely.

"not if your going to ask in that tone" she said standing her ground.

"What do mean in that tone I'm being as polite as possible now let me in!" he snapped.

"No" she replied emotionless

"Bella!" he snapped again

"Edward" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

She stood her ground once again not moving one inch to surrender to his will like everyone else. She was the only obstacle that stood in his way other than his sister Alice. Suddenly he did something that he has never done in his life not even for his siblings or parents, he surrendered.

"Can you please let me in Bella" he muttered.

She smiled in victory "Yes you may come in Edward" she answered standing away from the door.

He walked in noticing how clean the room was hearing Bella close the door behind him. Walking past him Bella sat on the trunk that was put in place in front of her bed.

"Was there anything that you needed Edward?" she asked.

"Yes there is" he answered.

"Well, Spit it out" she said looking directly into his eyes.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for being rude to you earlier" he muttered through his teeth.

Bella stared at him baffled that he had surrendered so easily she hadn't expected that. To his own surprise he was even surprised with the words that had come out of his mouth. His strength seemed to exceed his expectations once again making him so proud of himself.

"Wow your actually apologizing to me?" she asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that" he replied.

"No, not at all its just that I never expected you to apologize to me" she said.

"What you don't think that I can be a decent guy" he asked.

"Yea you can be a decent guy when your not being an asshole, pardon my French" she answered him.

Edward glared at her standing directly in front of her starting to get furious.

"So now your calling me an asshole" he snarled.

"And what if I am?" she asked standing up to face him.

"Well if your putting it that way, then I must say that when your not being a bitch I can tolerate your presence" he grinned initiating victory.

Bella's mouth dropped at the sound of his words feeling her fury starting to build up inside of her. He took hint of her anger not moving in the slightest bit standing in place trying to show no emotion but victory. She didn't seem to falter before she got directly into his face.

"Leave before I make you wish that you were never born" she growled.

"Ok I'll leave but first I have to do something before I go?" he asked.

"And what is that?" she questioned.

But instead of speaking of his actions he decided to act on them. He grabbed her by the back of the neck tilting her head up a little before pushing his lips onto hers. The kiss sent a jolt of electricity through her body not allowing her to move or react to his sudden kiss. She closed her eyes feeling like butterflies where fluttering in her stomach as her mind was cleared of any bad thoughts towards him. He kissed her even more deeply now trying to get a reaction out of her but it didn't seem to work which really started to irritate him.

Edward actually enjoyed the kiss more then he was supposed to shocking him beyond reason. The other girls that he had kissed before her hadn't gotten this kind of reaction out of him. He actually felt sparks the more his lips touch hers making him start to desire her more then he had before. Her soft human lips gave him the sudden desire for her blood and her body, this situation rarely happened to him. Bella started to feel these desires as well but she instantly started to regret it as she remembered what had happened earlier that day.

Edward pulled away giving her time to breathe leaving her flushed and breathless. He grinned at her but instead of returning the smile she glared at him. Before he could say a word she slapped him with all her might turning her whole body to increase the force. Her slap was enough to make his head snap sideways which surprised him with how much power she had to do that. After she hit him her hand started to sting with intense pain soon realizing that his skin was as hard as marble.

Edward laughed "Wow you actually hit a prince" he laughed.

"Well yes I had to because a prince doesn't force himself on a lady like" she explained wincing as she touched her hand.

"Is that your way of saying that the kiss was wonderful?" he asked.

Bella glared at him "No its my way of saying get out!" she snarled.

"Okay I will but I leave the memory of the kiss in your hands" he replied.

Edward walked towards the door with Bella on his heels making sure that he actually left the room.

"Thank you kind prince for leaving" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It was my pleasure but later on tonight I will send a servant to come and get you so you can meet the rest of the family" he answered.

"I will be waiting" she replied before shutting the door in his face "So I get to meet his siblings this ought to be fun".

Outside the door Edward stood there slightly disappointed with his actions today before laughing quietly to himself.

"Well there went my second chance" he whispered "Now how am I going to get out of this mess, this is going to be tough"

_A.N.~ if there is something wrong with this chapter you are happy to review and ask questions. But if you complain about the kiss, it was my idea plus most of you helped decide what this chapter should be about so I say thank you. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 The Cullen siblings

Bella sat in her room slightly flushed as she remembered the kiss that Edward had given her earlier. Her eyes looked down at her hand that she had wrapped after she had slapped Edward, it still stung a bit. She was a little disappointed that he had actually gotten that close to her to do that. Her mind replayed the image over and over again making her blush more and more turning her all shades of red. Her thoughts were interrupted when a female servant enter the room with a message for her.

"My lady, Princess Alice requests that you come down to the main room to meet the rest of the family" she explained.

"Tell her I will be down in a minute" Bella replied.

After the servant left, Bella sat in front of her mirror fixing her hair before focusing on her dress making sure that it was straight and pressed. She left the room locking the door behind her turning around going down the hall to the main stairwell. She reached the bottom of the stairs turning in to a another hallway that led down to the main room. Bella saw that the door was slightly cracked open causing her to stop in front of it after hearing voices on the other side of it.

"Edward what's taking her so long I'm anxious to meet her" A small pixie like girl with black spiked hair whined at Edward. She was dressed in a pearl white royal gown that had the royal crest on it.

"Oh stop whining Alice she'll be here when she gets here!" Edward hissed as he paced back an forth in front of his siblings.

"Yeah Alice, your whining is going to scare her away, not if Edward didn't do it for you" A big guy with curly dark hair.

He was wearing the same thing as Edward but was dressed in red, the clothing was a little tight showing off his highly muscled body.

"Emmett your pushing it, you better stop before you get ahead of yourself!" Edward snapped growling at his burly brother.

"Umm could you tone down the anger its giving me a headache" a boy about the same height as Edward but had more lean of a body. He looked as if he were in pain which really confused Bella because nothing causing him pain.

"Sorry Jasper I'll try to tone it down a bit" Edward said slowing down to a stop not pacing at all anymore.

Bella decided to walk in before she saw a beautiful blonde woman that stood up as if to say something.

"You know what I want to know, is what is the importance of this girl anyway?" she asked her siblings before her.

"Rosalie, she's Edwards fiancé" Alice answered her.

"So, she's just like all the others before her they all think that they're beautiful and only marry Edward because he's wealthy" Rosalie snapped.

"Apparently this one is different she is more independent then the others, and the funny thing is that you didn't like all of those other girls because they acted just like you" the blonde headed boy laughed.

Rosalie glared at him "Jasper, you are lucky that you're my brother or else your head would be on a silver platter" she snarled.

Before Edward could break up their argument Bella came through the doors slowly trying not to make much of an entrance. The Cullen siblings focused their attention on her making Bella feel a little self conscious about herself. Before she could speak Alice ran up wrapping her in a tight embrace slightly shocking Jasper and Edward.

"Hello Bella, its nice to meet you I've heard so much about you" Alice said gleefully.

"Its nice to meet you too Alice" Bella breathed.

Just then the wind blew through the room from the open window next to Jasper causing Bella's hair to blow towards the siblings most of it going in to Alice's face. In an instant Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett held their breath looking in opposite directions trying to distract themselves from the smell of her throat. Alice stood still allowing the burn to scorch her throat while at the same time keeping a cheerful smile on her face. Jasper on the other hand seemed be ready to pounce on Bella the instant that his siblings looked away. Edward caught word of his thoughts looking at him hissing under his breath catching his attention.

Jasper looked away making sure that any thoughts of Bella that he had disappeared from his mind in an instant. Bella stared at the royal siblings confused at their sudden actions slightly taking a strand of her hair smelling it before focusing on the Edward that stood ion front of her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Edward apparently being the brave on answered "No Bella there is nothing wrong" he said dazzling her with his words.

Bella's face flushed a light shade of pink catching Edwards eye making a grin flash in her direction. Her breath quickened as she looked in to his eyes taking in the topaz wonder that lay behind them. Edward felt an odd feeling before he averted his eyes away from hers. Bella looked down in disappointment that she could at least have a few more seconds to look back in to those topaz orbs.

Alice seeming to notice decided to distract Bella "Umm Bella, so how do you like the castle so far?" she asked.

Bella looked at her "Oh its nice… the thing that I really noticed was the brightness of the surroundings" she explained.

"Oh that Esme designed the place to her liking, she sort of has a taste for interior design" Emmett interrupted.

"Yeah she does, but don't worry all of our rooms are decorated to our tastes except for the guest rooms" Rosalie answered.

Bella looked at Rosalie who glared at her distracting her from the others. She suddenly felt scared about the aura that she was getting from Rosalie. Jasper looked up looking at Rosalie knowing what emotion she felt in that instant, slowly shaking his head giving her a disapproving look. She snarled at him making sure Bella wouldn't hear her. Edward walked towards Bella wanting to stand next to her, but it seemed Bella was reacting to his presence more than he thought. Bella's heart quickened sparking interest in the prince that stood next to her as she caught him staring at her with interest. Before she could get hypnotized by his topaz orbs someone tapped her arm, making her turn around to reveal Alice with a big smile on her face.

"So Bella that's a nice dress that your wearing" Alice complimented.

Bella's face turned a light pink "Thank you Alice, that was very nice of you" she replied.

"Your welcome! I would really love to dress you up sometime" Alice asked.

Edward leaned his face in getting close to Bella's ear "If I were you I wouldn't agree to those terms" he said his warm breath brushing against her ear.

Bella shuddered slightly but decided not to listen "Alice I think we can give that a shot" she answered looking at Edward's reaction noticing that he was amused.

Alice hopped up and down with excitement " Yay! I would love that! Is tomorrow good for you?" she squealed.

Bella thought about it "Sure" she answered.

Alice squealed again before grabbing Jasper and leaving the room leaving Bella alone with Edward and his other two siblings. Bella looked around seeing that they were distracting themselves expect for Edward who was sill staring at her.

Emmett looked at Bella trying to lighten the mood "Bella it's a nice day isn't it?" he asked.

Edward catching on to Emmett's stupidity rolled his eyes while Rosalie stood off to the side fuming at the fact that he was even talking to her.

Bella smiled at his bravery after noticing Rosalie's anger towards him "Yes Emmett it is a nice day thanks for asking" she replied still smiling..

He flashed her a goofy grin which only adding to Rosalie's fury "No problem, just trying to lighten the mood in here" he whispered to her knowing that the other two were both glaring at him.

'_Well at least somebody's taking a crack at it_' "Don't worry your doing a perfect job the other two haven't noticed a thing" she whispered laughing not knowing that the other two had heard her.

Emmett let out a booming laugh that shocked Bella slightly, but didn't seem to bother her that much. He looked up at Rosalie to seem that she was now seething her hands ground tightly in to fists so that she wouldn't unleash her wraith on Emmett.

"Oh come on Rose she's not doing anything wrong I don't know why your being so uptight" he grinned.

Rosalie didn't answer him instead she walked out of the room quickly so that she wouldn't explode with rage at anyone. But the thing that Bella noticed was that Rosalie had walked out with unbelievable quickness that left her a little confused. Emmett watched his wife leave the room before looking at Bella with an apologetic smile before rushing after her. He was about to speed out of the room when he remembered that Bella was still in the room, so he decided to walk out at a slow human pace. Bella watched him leave before looking at Edward who had taken a seat on the couch next her looking very comfortable.

She suddenly grew nervous watching him watch her once again becoming entranced by his honey golden eyes.

He leaned forward slightly with a grin on his face "So where were we before we were briefly interrupted…"

_A.N Sorry I've been really busy and haven't had time to write up a new chapter…. But here's chapter six I hope you like it…Please review the silence has become unbearable for me so please write soon!!!! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 A Talk With Edward….

_He leaned forward slightly with a grin on his face "So where were we before we were briefly interrupted…"_

Bella looked at Edward with a shocked look on her face a pink blush that seemed to cultivate her face.

"What do you mean interrupted?" Bella asked.

"Oh by that I mean us being alone" he answered looking deeply in to her eyes.

His words made Bella's hairs stand on end as she slightly shuddered in her seat. Edward leaned forward smelling her, taking just a small whiff allowing the thirst to burn his throat, but he didn't act upon it.

"So your plan all along was to get me alone prince Edward?" Bella grinned hoping to tease him with her presence.

It seemed to work because the smell of her throat started to become too unbearable for him, making him lean away from her.

"Yes and no, No to the fact that I had planned it, but to the fact that I acted upon instinct to get to know you better" he explained flashing a crooked smile her way.

Bella's heart skipped a beat "Really what do you want to know my dear prince" she teased.

Edward's eyes sparkled at the sound of her words "Where did you come from?" he asked instantly.

"I was born and breed right here in the kingdom before your family took over" she answered.

"Your mother and father?" he added.

"I live with my father, my mother died a while ago" she replied a little too quickly.

Edward caught hint of it quickly "What happened to your mother?" he asked staring more deeply in to her eyes.

Bella felt awkward shifting in her seat giving him time to control his thirst while she took her time answering him.

"She died of a mysterious illness a few years back" she whispered softly saying it loud enough for him to hear her.

A flash of sympathy spread across his face looking at her with concerned eyes "I'm terrible sorry for your loss" he said.

She looked at him in disbelief "Oh don't fret Edward I'm perfect there is no need to worry about me" she breathed.

He looked at her confused "But you have suffered a terrible loss am I correct" he responded to her disbelief.

Bella looked at him slightly narrowing her eyes "Yes I have suffered a loss, but I have learned to look past it and go on with life and live it to the fullest" she said between her teeth.

Her words stunned him making him freeze with a stunned look on his face as if her were set in stone. The irritation of the fact that he couldn't read an ounce of her mind started to eat away at his patience. He looked at her once again trying to find any sense of deciphering the complex mind that she held in her grasp. The more she resisted him, the more interested he had become almost turning in to a infatuation just hours after meeting her. He didn't know these foreign feelings that seemed to prosper after he saved her from the servants.

Bella on the other felt a slight attraction to the prince the more she sat staring at him looking deeply in to his dark topaz eyes searching for an answer, finding nothing.

Suddenly he spoke "Were you the one who was standing outside the door?" he asked.

"Wait, wait, wait! How did you know that I was standing outside the door?" she asked fully shocked now.

"Just because you were standing outside of the door trying to be as quiet as possible doesn't mean that I couldn't hear your breathing" Edward explained.

Bella looked at Edward with complete shock her mouth falling open with surprise the more she watched him. Edward on the other hand held a victorious smile seeing that he had found her out.

"Wow, I never knew how observant you were" Bella replied.

"Why yes I am thank you for noticing" he said sitting back in triumph.

Bella glared at him "So I wanted to know if something was true?" she asked still glaring.

"And what would that be Bella" he replied giving her a hard look.

Bella shuddered at the sound of him saying her name "Do you really think that I would become your fiancé just so I can my hands on your money" she simply asked.

Her braveness shocked him along with the feeling of regret that she had heard what Rosalie had said about her.

"Well the other girls that were chosen only came here to get their greedy little hands on my fortune" he explained.

"But still that doesn't answer my question, yes or no is what I'm looking for" she answered right way.

"Well right now I can't tell because I don't know what type of girl you are, but it might be a definite maybe" he said smiling his crooked smile at her.

Bella fought the urge to slap him, but she restrained herself balling her hands in to fists. Edward looked down to see Bella's hand shaking seeing her anger seething from her body.

"Well at least you got one thing right" she hissed.

"And what is that Bella?" he asked seeming to give her his full attention.

"You really don't know what type of girl I am, and you never will" she hissed.

"Is that so Bella Can I guess what type of person you are?" He asked still keeping his perfectly molded face calm.

Bella looked at him for a moment thinking about his question debating on whether or not to answer it.

"Ok I guess you can try" she replied her anger diminishing a little after looking in to his eyes.

He smiled again causing her breath to leave her body "Well lets see by first glance you are a pretty girl who is insecure about herself not realizing how beautiful she really is" he explained.

"Wow prince Edward was that a compliment?" she teased smiling at him.

He ignored her "Will you let me finish?" he asked watching her nod "But also deep inside your very unselfish, I got a little taste of it earlier when you let Alice have her way which I still say was a big mistake" he continued.

She started to laugh "I think that you should let me be the judge of that" she laughed.

Edward looked at her as she laughed smiling instantly happy that he had actually gotten this stubborn girl to laugh. He felt a weird sensation in his stomach that shocked him; this had been the first time that he had felt happiness in many years. Bella's laugh echoed throughout the room, it had been the first time that she had laughed with such intensity in a long time. She held her sides tears forming in her eyes from the laughter from deep inside her. Her laughter had started to tone down a bit as she wiped the tears from her eyes looking at Edward now.

Edward smiled his crooked smile taking Bella's breathe away once again "Wow I've never seen some laugh with so much tenacity before" he commented.

Bella blushed her laugh diminishing instantly "You sound like you've never heard someone laugh before" the teasing in her voice coming back.

"Touché, but your laugh is very beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?" he asked softly.

Bella's voice caught in her throat as she stared in to his topaz eyes losing herself, her eyes never leaving each others. Edward searched the chocolate brown eyes that he was starting to become fond of, trying to see if he could decipher her thought. Again he came up blank only seeing the brownness of her eyes that held his gaze.

"Thank you" Bella managed to choke out.

He grinned "Are you still I don't know what type of girl you are?" he asked.

A look of annoyance flashed across her face "I thought you already asked that question" she answered.

Edward smiled innocently showing his perfectly white teeth "I'm asking it again" he said.

Bella's smile was gone and it was replaced with a glare "Fine, what type of girl am I Edward" she growled the irritation radiating off her.

"You are very unselfish, but you are also the most stubborn girl that I've ever met, plus there is still the possibility that you are here for my money" he explained.

The last comment anger her once again, but she decided to remain calm even though she wanted to rip his head off.

"Well you are right about the first two things about me, but I do have something to say about your comment on me only being here for your money" she said suddenly getting closer to him only getting a few inches away from his face.

Edward stared at her overwhelmed by her presence taking in the scents from her hair and her throat. He inhaled deeply becoming intoxicated, the venom forming on his teeth begging him to bite her despite his restraint.

"And what is that?" he asked blinking a few time using all of his strength to stay still.

Bella got even closer to him bringing her lips to his ear, her body getting dangerously close to his. He felt her breath on his skin it only seemed to overwhelm his senses pushing him past his limits. He started to curse in his mind at the fact that she did not know what she was doing to him. The only downside was that he couldn't move or this would end badly.

Bella started to speak "You may say that I'm here for your money, but I just wanted to let you know…. I'm not that type of girl" she whispered lingering next to him for a few seconds more before pulling away.

She stood up grinning down at him while he glared up at her for what she had done to him. His glare didn't affect that much as she started to walk away from him leaving him by himself in the room. After she had left his thoughts were going crazy in his mind only one thought standing out from the others.

He remembered the words that she had whispering in to his ear..

"_I'm not that type of girl"_

_A.N. Hi I'm back after such a long time of having writer's block… this chapter is finally done I can't believe that I'm done with it. I believed that it would be impossible but my reviewers pulled me out of my slump. And I say thank you __J__J_


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**URGENT UPDATE!**

**********I am so SORRY it has been an eternity since I have been on and it has been brutal. I read all the reviews that you all posted and they made me so sad and angry at myself for not getting on. Ever since the posting of chapter 7 my life went crazy (Chaotic CRAZY) and my computer crashing (several times) T-T I haven't been able to update. **

** Your reviews have given me the strength to write again hopefully I can fight the writer's block and stupid drama in life. This story has been very awesome as I hear ****J**** so that makes me happy. Oh an to answer the very important question yes the Cullens are Vampires and the 'warm breath' was for kicks that I wanted to use to fluster Bella xD. **

** I will try to find ways to post my new chapters as soon as I finish them! **

**And on an added note your reviews were music to my ears I loved all of them no matter what they said. **

**I am going to get the new chapter posted as soon as possible **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8 A Sisterly Outing With "Alice"

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight stephanie meyer does. i just use her characters.

**A/N: As you may notice with this chapter the chapters will get longer as you go on! Sooo keep reading ;) **

_He remembered the words that she had whispering in to his ear.._

"_I'm not that type of girl"_

Two weeks had gone by since Bella and Edward's last conversation alone. They never spent time alone together due to the fact that they were always with the Cullens or that Bella wouldn't allow it. She felt that she had nothing left to say to the insensitive prince. Edward felt the challenge that Bella had put up for him, yet he regret what he had told her weeks ago. He even tried getting her alone countless times in the dining hall, her room, Alice's room, etc. They all failed due to Bella's evasion of them all coming up with excuses, Alice mysteriously coming to the rescue, or Esme asking for some help out of the blue. Bella was craftier then Edward believed, which only meant that Edward had to step up his game.

Bella walked out of her chamber cautiously looking to see if Edward would make his appearance. With the coast clear she walked through the corridor with ease as she saw Alice waltz around the corner gracefully. The Cullen's gracefulness was still a mystery to Bella, but she had grown used to it.

"Hi Bella! How are you today?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Alice! I'm good" She replied happily.

"That's good well I'm glad that I ran into you, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the markets?" Alice asked hoping that Bella would accept her offer.

"Ummm….. Sure Alice I think that would be nice" Bella replied cringing inside remembering what Emmett had told her about shopping with Alice.

In the words of Emmett "Never, I mean never go to the markets with Alice or you will never be the same again". He had gone shopping with her before and it apparently had not gone well, unlike Rosalie's comment. Rosalie love to shop with Alice even though she was not as bad as Alice she did enjoy it. In the back of her mind, Bella slightly feared this new experience that she was about to go through.

"Oh thank you Bella! This simply means a lot to me, finally I have someone else to come with me to the markets besides Rose. Not saying that I don't enjoy her company, it's just that it's nice to have someone new." She smiled with a special twinkle in her eye that Bella saw for a split second but ignored.

"So do I have bring anything along with me? A bag or some money?" Bella asked not knowing what to do.

"Oh silly Bella, you have no need for any money. You're going with me royalty, I have all the money we need." Alice explained walking away, Bella following her.

Bella looked at the petite girl knowing that what she had said was true, Alice had a lot of riches that she did not. In that case, in a way, she felt lucky that she didn't have to pay for anything when she went to the markets. With that she had remembered what had said to her long ago when they had had their dispute. The fact that Edward had somewhat wondered if she was a gold digger, still angered her to an extent. Bella, in her mind felt like that was in the past, but torturing Edward still felt oddly fun to her. He had been trying for weeks to get her alone coming up with cunning and witty ways to do it, but they all failed with help from Alice.

Bella smiled to herself, as the thought crossed her mind, following Alice through the massive doors of the palace. The sky was very cloudy covering the sky in a blanket of grey and white. Hopping into the carriage with Alice sitting across from the pale girl staring into her golden eyes.

"Bella, what are you thinking about" Alice asked cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing" Bella stated plainly.

"Are you sure because the look that was previously on your face said otherwise?" Alice questioned.

"I've been thinking of many things Alice, but they have no importance" Bella replied.

Alice grinned, "Would one of those things be Edward?" getting the brunette's eyes to widen a little.

"Maybe…. What if I was?" Bella asked.

"there is nothing wrong about thinking about your 'fiancé'" Bella winced at the sound of fiancé "you haven't spoken to him in a few weeks"

"Well that is because he insult my character those weeks ago, so I kind of have the right to be offended" Bella answered.

"Yes that is true, but Bella you're going to have to forgive him some time?" Alice said looking at her companion questioningly.

Bella looked at the pixie like girl across from her in the carriage with an intense stare. That question had been plaguing her mind for the few weeks that she had not spoken to Edward. Why couldn't she just forgive him? Alice had made it sound so easy, but why couldn't she? She didn't know.

'What am I going to do?' she thought.

Before she could speak to Alice once more the carriage came to a stop next to the shops of forks that supplied the people with many necessities that they needed. Bella watched Alice stand within the carriage due to her size and exit the cab, jumping out. She watched the pale pixie girl dance into the market, quickly following after her.

"Alice wait up!" she yelled after Alice walking quickly into the market square.

"Hehe Bella what's the fun in walking?" Alice giggled "it's better to enjoy yourself while being out and about."

Bella looked at Alice in confusion slowly realizing why the other Cullens never went shopping with the ecstatic girl. It was a hassle trying to keep up with her, Bella felt herself sort of breath following after Alice.

"Please Alice I advise that you slow down, I can barely keep up with your profound energy." Bella huffed.

Alice stopped in from a table of clothes and dresses staring back at her companion with a frown, her golden eyes looking sad.

"You're no fun Bella" Alice pouted.

"Well I'm sorry" Bella said finally making it to Alice's side trying to catch her breath, "but how are we suppose to shop for clothes if you can't stay still? I'm already out of breath Alice."

In an instant Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's neck wrapping her in a tight hug. In the back of her mind remembering to not use her full strength so that she wouldn't crush Bella. Bella wrapped her arms around the pixie giving a hug in return.

"so you tagged along with me to actually shop with me Bella?" Alice questioned slightly pulling away to look Bella in the face to hear her answer.

"Well yes Alice I felt like spending time with you if you felt the need to shop I decided to come along. I usually don't to shop for clothing with others or sometimes in general. Though I feel that way I still would keep you company." Bella answered giving Alice a small smile.

Alice squealed in return with and evil glint in her eye, "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into Bella!" she giggled.

With that she grabbed Bella's hand dragging her further in to the market taking her booth to booth making her try on many dresses. Bella instantly regretted her decision, but it had made Alice happy which made her feel better somewhat. Though with that thought she made a mental note to thinking before accepting Alice's invitation next time. Though she regretted it she put a smile on her face due to Alice's happiness.

Bella spent most of her time in changing areas trying on clothing that Alice felt suited her complexion, which happened to be everything that dealt with the color blue. She rather liked the color, but it made her skin rather pale. She felt that if it made her fit in with the royal family then maybe the color did suit her.

'As I remember correctly doesn't Edward like the color blue?' she thought staring at the dress.

She undressed quickly putting the dress that Alice had given her rushing out of the changing room to show Alice.

"Hmm that dress covers up most of you body Bella, I have no idea why I chose it for you." Alice grumbled looking at another dress.

"Well you did say that you like the way that I looked on me Alice" Bella smirked.

"Well that is true, but now it looks less appealing then it did when i first saw it" Bella notice her look slightly over her shoulder before turning back to her, "here take this dress and try it on." Alice answered her.

Bella looking at Alice questioning the glance that she had taken over shoulder before taking the dress from her cold hand. She walked back into the dressing area knowing that something was very mysterious about Alice's actions. she held the dress in front of her looking it over. it was blue slightly darker then the others, the only difference being that it showed more of her neck. the thought of being so flashy made Bella flush bright red.

"Why does Alice keep sticking my in such flashy blue dresses?" She whispered huffing out a puff of breath.

"Maybe i could answer your question?" A voice answered from behind her.

**A/N: ooooo who could be in there with her hahaha. sorry its been so long please forgive me for my lateness. please review this may not be my best chapter yet but its good enough. Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: Dressing with….

**(A/N: Here's chapter 9. Alice is such a conniving little pixie slash beast but everything she does happens for a reason as we all know.)**

**I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I just use her characters to create Royal Love. **

**Also Inuyasha fans check out my story 'Old Friends'. **

**P.S: Thank you Lady Luna Twilight ****J****. **

_ "Maybe I could answer your question?" A voice answered from behind her._

"Edward!" Bella shrieked jumping back from the confused prince.

Bella had been standing with her back to him before he had spoken spooking her. She had almost removed the top of her dress, exposing herself to him.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked confused.

Bella look at him, her face blood red with embarrassment and shock, "Why on earth are you in my changing room?"

"I came to talk to you? Is there something wrong with that?" he answered with a hint of irritation.

Bella looked at him with surprise fixing her dress refitting it to her body making sure that it would not fall off of her while she spoke to him.

"Yes there is most certainly a problem Edward! You're in a lady's changing room that in a way that is immoral. How do I know that you have been here watching me dress and undress like some heathen?" Bella explained raising her voice at him.

Again Edward experienced the same irritation as she talked back to him, her independency was something that he still had to get used to.

"A heathen? Seriously Bella this was the only way that I could get you alone, if you haven't noticed we haven't spoken in weeks. Alice came up with this plan for me to talk to you." Edward confessed.

Bella was speechless. Edward and Alice had come up with a plan for her and Edward to be alone after weeks of silence. She knew that she would have spoken to him sooner or later. He was her fiancé after all. Bella realized that she had not taken the time to get to know him, attraction had not been enough for her. The silence had agonized her, she had wanted to speak to him, but his attitude towards her angered her. Edward on the other hand wished that Bella would finally speak to him and give him a chance. His siblings had encouraged him to talk to her even Rosalie and she did not prove to be in Bella's favor.

The weeks had been long and tactful avoiding each other like the plague when in reality they wanted to communicate and act civilized. Both of them had been too stubborn to actually speak to each other, their pride being too inflated. Bella knew that she had to speak to him some time or another, but she had waited for the prince to make the first move. Edward's stubbornness, on the other hand, did not allow him to speak to her, unless she made the first move. It was a never ending battle of pride, the two possibly waiting for the other to speak which proved to take longer then the Cullens had expected.

"Alice!" she shrieked not knowing that a few yards away Alice was hiding behind dresses acting as small as possible.

"Yes Alice, I asked her for help, she was the only one that could get me alone with you."

"If you would've just asked me then possibly we could have avoided this rather embarrassing situation. I mean, Edward, that this situation is rather unnecessary. And also how did you even get in this dressing room without anyone noticing?" Bella asked.

"Alice snuck me in when no one was looking making sure that you didn't see me"

Bella glared at Edward silently cursing Alice in her head as she tried to figure out how to get out of the situation. Her thoughts raced through her head until she finally came to a conclusion.

She let out a slow breath, "Okay, Edward if you would please get out of my dressing room, I promise that I will talk to you once I get out. Is that okay?"

"Yes that would be good. I'm sorry for intruding on you while you were… um… dressing"

"That's okay Edward, oh and you leave this room tell Alice that she is in trouble will you" Bella said with a small sinister smile.

Edward silently gulped as he wondered what hid behind that smile. "I will, so I guess I should leave now"

Edward made his way towards the door brushing against Bella's bare skin as he did causing her to silently gasp as he passed by. A quiet jolt of electricity passed through them making Bella stare at the prince as he exited. Edward walking out with a puzzled face, wondering why there was still that same reaction after so many weeks. Bella slunk back away from the entrance leaning against the post in the dressing room.

Bella looked back on the weeks prior to their meeting in the dressing room in which they hadn't spoken to each other. She had done everything in her power to escape the bronze haired prince. The Cullen siblings had tried their best to get them together even Rosalie. Bella smiled when she remembered Rosalie telling that she needed her help moving something in her room. She happily obliged when she had though that she would be helping out Rosalie and only her. She hadn't expected Edward to be in his sister's room when she got there. Realizing that it was a "trap" she turned away from the room and started to somewhat run away.

"Where are you going Bella?" Rosalie's eyes widened when she saw Bella's escape

"Oh I just remembered that I had promised Alice that I would spend time with her in the green house today, sorry"

Rosalie watched Bella quickly run around the corner of the hall before frowning slightly irritated with the girl's sudden disappearance. She looked through her open door to see Edward with a disappointed look on his face after hearing Bella's excuse.

Bella stood looking at the door once more where Edward had exited wondering if she truly should go out there and face Edward and Alice. They both would watch her with their golden eyes in which she probably would not be able to make eye contact with them. A blush of embarrassment spread across Bella's cheeks and nose as she started to get dressed in the dress she was originally wearing. Her blush began to get bigger when she realized that she had been half naked with Edward right in front of her. Pushing that thought aside she focused on dressing to be presentable for the prince.

'_It seems that I have to face my destiny and the world seems to be waiting' _a small smile crept onto her face.

The smile widening, after getting fully dressed she looking once more at the cloth door before walking through it.

'_Here I come Edward'_

**A/N: Ohh she used his name again. Hahahaha. This chapter might not be what ya'll have expected but I haven't looked at this story in a while now. I have been very busy****.**** I'm sorry. I'll try to be better about it in the future, but you might have to talk to me so that I stay on track. Lady Luna Twilight apparently since she messages me to continue and she is quite assertive. Again I thank her for her shove that she gave me to give ya'll another chapter. **

**I also have a writing partner Sivalence, so welcome him to the family. **

**And one more thing I'm also using my writing talents for a big project so give me support if you like. **


End file.
